This is New
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Haru is upset with Shizuku after her not telling him about a school dance coming up. How will she make it up to him?


I'd never really thought about anyone in a sexual manner until I met Haru.

People were annoying, loud, irresponsible and down right aggravating.

Haru is all these things and more.

But yet, he's the man I call my boyfriend.

"Shizuku-chan? Are you listening to me?" Natsume-chan asked, noticing me staring off into space.

"Uh, yes. I'm listening." I said, turning back to her.

"Well, the school dance is coming up and I think you should ask Haru! You're going out right?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yes... Haru asked me out a few months back. I thought it would've been obvious by now?" Natsume-chan just giggled.

"Not really, you seem just as frustrated with him as usual." She said, giving me insight into her mind. Which was blissfully ignorant now that I think harder on it.

"He's a frustrating person. But, he's loyal and caring... He's a good person, people just don't want to look past the front he puts up. Which is unfortunate, because I think they would like what they saw underneath..." Natsume-chan smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You're very insightful, Shizuku-chan. But, I promised Sasayan that I would go and get mochi with him this afternoon. Want to come?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her school bag.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you. Tell Sasayan-chan that I said hi." She gave a little nod and trotted down the sidewalk out of the school yard.

A dance? With a bunch of people? Haru might get a little too excited about that. He's not very good in big groups anyways, and if someone bumped into me on accident they better have an ambulance on call for the unlucky individual. Haru is very sweet, but he's aggressive and rash. He doesn't like to think things through before he acts upon his instincts. I've been working on this behavior since the moment I met him, but old habits die hard.

Another thought came to my mind.

Sex.

I think about it. I know for a fact Haru thinks about it. But what is making me so nervous for the actual act? I love Haru, don't I? So why is this such a big deal?

Perhaps it's because I would be making myself vulnerable to one person that has shown me he can be reckless. Someone who doesn't think before he acts. What if he told someone he had sex with me? I'd never live that down...

Although... Something tells me Haru is afraid of similar things when it comes to me. He was scared to tell me about his past, things that happened with him and his brother. I could've easily taken that information and hurt him, but I made him stronger because of it. These are the things that couples do to become stronger, more unified...

I want to be with Haru forever...

There's no one else that I trust more than him. I hope he knows that...

"Shizuku-channnnn!" I heard my name being shouted. Haru ran up the sidewalk next to me with Nagoya in his arms.

"H-haru!" I yelled, alarmed at the pace he was coming towards me at.

"Shizuku! Shizuku! I think Nagoya might have a boyfriend!" He said, sitting down heavily next to me.

"A-a what?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"When I went to check on him today and there were foot prints by his cage! He might have a lover! Just like you're my lover." He announced, smiling.

"I-I... Nagoya is a boy, Haru..." His look turned stony.

"I will support Nagoya no matter his sexuality! If he wants to be a gay chicken, then I'm not going to stop him!" Haru declared somewhat angrily.

"Haru, Natsume-chan and Sasayan-chan let him out earlier in the day. Don't you remember? Those are more than likely his footprints." Haru's face fell slightly. My heart ached due to his sudden change of mood, mostly because I'm the one to have caused his sorrow.

"Nagoya, I'm so sorry..." His eyes teared up a little bit. Alarm coursed through my veins.

"H-haru! It's alright, please don't cry!" I said, getting a little closer to him.

"I-I was so excited for him... I want him to be in love, like I am... I want him to have someone special to him... Someone who he can tell anything to. Someone he can call his own and to care for. I want him to have his own Shizuku!" He said, looking at me.

"Haru, that's very sweet of you. But, I think Nagoya is happy with all the attention he gets from you. And the rest of us that care for him." Hoping to brighten his dark mood I gave him a little peck on the cheek. Haru's cheeks darkened and he looked at me rom underneath his eye lashes.

"You're being sweet to me. Why is that? And what can I do to make it happen more often?" He said, letting Nagoya down from his vice like grip.

"Ah-ah... I-I don't like seeing you cry. Please don't do it more often, I like it when you smile. It looks better on you than tears." He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Yes, but when I cry you always kiss me. If I cry then you kiss me. I want you to kiss me. So, I'll cry more often." His logic is worrying.

"Please, don't do that Haru... It'll hurt me if you do that. I don't like seeing you upset." I begged, trying to get this through his thick skull.

"But I like it when you kiss me." He said, leaning closer to me.

"I understand that, but I don't like it when you cry. So perhaps I'll just have to kiss you more often anyways." I said, giving him a smile.

"Yes! That would make me happy." Haru smiled, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It would make me happy as well." I said, running my fingers through his hair gently.

"Where's Natusme-chan?" Haru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She and Sasayan-chan went out for some mochi. She asked me if I wanted to go, but I refused." I felt a flick on my head.

"Idiot. When people invite you out to things, you say yes." I looked down to see Haru glaring forward.

"I hadn't seen you since this morning, I was waiting for you to show up so we could go home." Haru sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Let's go get mochi together?" His eyes held that glimmer of excitement that always made my heart race as I looked into them.

"S-sure... That'll be nice." He gave me his signature smile and helped me to my feet.

"Mochi. Mochi. Mochi. Mochi." He chanted as we walked down the street towards the restaurant.

This constant chanting is irritating, but it's very much like Haru to get excited about this, so I just let him chant to his heart's content.

"What kind are you going to get, koibito?" Haru asked, using his favorite term of endearment.

"Either cherry or blueberry... How about you?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Green tea. I like the color of it!" He said proudly walking ahead of me.

"Do you like Green tea?" I asked, wanting more information about his likes and dislikes.

"Nope, I despise it. But, I like the color green. And I don't know of any other flavors that come in green." He stated, starting to get farther and farther ahead of me.

"H-haru!" I shouted over the distance he had put between us. I was loosing him in the crowd of people. My throat close and I stopped moving. Where did he run off to so quickly? W-why is he not holding my hand and keeping me close? Do I really not matter? I-Is this his way of him tell me he wants space? Am I being to clingy for him?

"Shizuku!" My head flew up as I saw Haru pushing through the crowd of people trying to find me. "Shizuku! Where did you go!?" He yelled. I ran towards him, outstretching my hand trying desperately to catch the edge of his sleeve.

"Haru!" I shrieked, seeing him start to disappear again.

"Shizuku! There you are." He said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Y-you got too far ahead of me. I-I lost you in the crowd." I whimpered, burying my face into his shirt.

"I'm sorry for walking too fast. I'll walk super slow now. That way I won't loose you." He said, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Watermelon." I said out loud.

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Watermelon mochi is green. And you love watermelon. That way you don't have to buy something you dislike." His face lit up in a smile as we started walking towards the mochi restaurant together.

"Haru-chan!" Sasayan-chan yelled out across the courtyard.

Haru and I have been sitting silently for the past ten minutes, just enjoying the weather. So, Sasayan coming over was a bit of an annoyance. I liked being silent with Haru... I liked his presence.

"Sasayan-chan! Good afternoon!" Haru shouted, waving him over to where we were sitting.

"Did you guys hear that the dance got canceled?" He said, sitting down in front of us.

"Dance? What dance? Shizuku never mentioned a dance to me." Haru said, looking at me curiously.

"It's the end of term dance that we have towards the end of, well, the term." He said, smiling.

"Why did it get canceled?" I asked, looking at my knees.

"I guess a pipe burst in the gymnasium and the floor is all warped and everything. So they have to replace the flooring." Sasayan explained to us.

"Oh, well, that's unfortunate for the people who had been wanting to go." Haru's arm stiffened around my waist as Sasayan bid us farewell.

"You didn't tell me." He stated, clearly upset.

"I-I... No, I didn't tell you." I said, he didn't deserve me lying to him.

"Why?" He asked, pulling his arm away from me.

No... Haru... Never stop holding me in your arms. Never let me go.

"Because, I didn't want to go. And I knew you'd want to. And things wouldn't go well if we were to go to that dance together-" Oh no. That's not what I meant!

"So you didn't want to go with me? I'm your boyfriend! I'm sure the whole school knows, why does it matter if we went together?" My heart was in my throat. He looked so hurt...

"Because you don't do well in large groups of people, Haru! If someone bumped into me or ran into you, who knows what would happen!?" I said, getting heated.

"I would say 'excuse me', or, 'sorry' and they would move. Or if they bumped into you and didn't apologize I would punch them in the face." He answered.

"Haru you can't punch people for running into me!" I stated exasperated.

"It would only be if they didn't apologize." As if that is making it better, Haru.

"This is why I didn't want to go. I'd much rather spend time with you alone, Haru. I don't care about the other people in that gym, I only care about you." I said, reaching for his hand.

He pulled away from me and stood up, gathering his things.

"I'd like to spend some time alone as well. See you around, Mizutani-chan." Haru said as he walked away. My heart broke and my world fell apart as I followed his footsteps sometime after and I saw tear stains on the pavement...

He hasn't spoken to me for three weeks. He hadn't come to school for the entirety of last week.

Haru is avoiding me like the plague.

And it was slowly tearing me apart.

I miss his smiles.

I miss his hand on my waist.

I miss his laughter.

I miss _him._

Natsume and Sasayan seemed to notice my gloom and made a comment on it almost half way through the third week.

"You know where he lives, go over there and apologize for not talking about the dance and say _it._ " Netsuke suggested as we walked down the hallway to our lockers.

"Say what?" I asked, putting my shoes in my locker slowly.

"Tell him you love him. It's as plain as day." She said, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I-I've already told him I love him." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Tell him you love him, then grab him by his jacket call him an idiot and kiss the life out of him! You go to that boy and lay all of your cards on the table. You two are too good not to be together. You both deserve to be happy, and you're happiest when you're with each other. Sasayan and I can tell that you're both suffering from not being with the other. Sasayan says that Haru hasn't smiled once since he last spoke to you, and it's starting to freak him out. So go over there tonight and fix this." Natsume said, looking me dead in the eye.

"W-when you say put all my cards on the table, what does that mean?" I asked as we started walking out of the building.

"Give him everything, Shizuku. And let him give you everything. You two... You were made for him, and he was made for you. Don't ignore him and don't ignore the feelings stirring within you. I know you've been thinking about it for a month. It's time to break down that last barrier between you two. Sasayan and I will be routing for you!" She giggled and jogged off, leaving me with my thoughts.

Is now the right time to be with Haru in that way? We've been together seven months... But in reality, it feels much longer than that... We were sort of together before then, we just made it official so neither of us could go looking for other merchandise... Mainly me... Kenji was stupid anyways.

How does one go about initiating sex anyways? H-how do I do that? Do I just walk up to him and kiss him, expecting him to understand what I want? Or do I just flat out ask him to have sex with me? I-I want him more than anything in the world, and not being with him is slowly killing me. I can feel it. My heart is slowly quitting on me. Without Haru, my heart doesn't have anything to beat for...

Then it's decided... I'll go home and change into something else, and go apologize to Haru.

I arrived home and ran to my room.

"Dad, I'm staying with Natsume tonight." I said as I walked into my bedroom shutting the door.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Whatever you want."

I grabbed a pair of panties that I'd never worn and my laciest bra... Which only had lace on the sides, but it had something.

My eyes wandered to the mirror and I saw one of my pig tales was shorter than the other. I sighed and pulled them out, looking at the new girl in front of me. My cheeks were pink from the embarrassment of standing in risqué underwear and my hair was slightly curled from the dampness in the air... I looked, cute?

I found a simple black shirt and a white skirt and walked out of the door.

"Do you need any money?" My dad asked, holding out some cash for me to take.

"Yes, thank you." He gave me a smile.

"Go get him." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"W-what?" I asked, as he pulled away.

"That boy of yours, Haru? He's been calling ever other day asking about you. Making sure you were eating and things like that. If you were sleeping at night. He really loves you kiddo. And I can tell you love him. Be safe and get him back." I smiled up at him and nodded, grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

Here I come Haru...

Was this all a mistake?

I asked myself as I stood outside Mitsuyoshi's apartment. There weren't any lights on inside, should I just come back at a better time?

"What are you doing here?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Mitsuyoshi was standing behind me on the steps holding some grocery bags.

"I-I'm here to see Haru?" I said, it coming out as more of a question than I was hoping.

"Right, you two got into a bit of a spat didn't you? Well, he's not here at the moment and I've got somewhere to be for the weekend. My train leaves in about two hours. How about I make you some tea while you wait?" He asked as he walked past me and opened the door.

"Yes, please." I said, following him into the apartment.

The tea warmed my throat as it went down, calming my nerves of seeing Haru again after almost a month.

"What happened between you two? He hasn't been talking to me very much. Other than telling me where he's going and when he is going to be back. Something you taught him how to do." He commented, holding his own tea mug.

"I-I didn't tell him about a dance coming up because I didn't think he could handle being around that many people in an inclosed space for three hours." I explained, gazing at my tea painfully.

"Ah, well. That'll do it. He hates being underestimated. And he hates it when people withhold information from him. It makes him feel like he can't trust you." I nodded, feeling awful about the whole scenario myself.

"Why isn't he speaking to me? I expected him to scream and yell at me. To lash out and say awful things." Mitsuyoshi simply smiled and shook his head.

"He's not like that with you. He doesn't want to hurt you, or frighten you. He likes having you near him. And not speaking to you these past weeks has taken its toll on him. He's not cheerful. He doesn't smile. I'm worried about him, to be frank," He looked at his watch and set his mug in the sink. "I've got to get going. My train leaves in about forty-five minutes. You can stay here if you like. TV and fridge are yours. Haru said he'd be back at around eleven. So you've got around three hours till he comes back. Be safe and lock the door. He's got a key. Have fun." He said, shutting the door and walking down the steps and into the parking lot.

Three hours? What am I going to do here for three hours? Should I try to call Haru?

No, he won't answer.

Maybe- the door handle turning caught my attention.

Haru's figure stepped through the door moments later, tossing his key onto the table next to the door. He turned around and shut it, locking it as well.

I was lost.

He was right there, I could go over there and say everything I wanted to.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time or did you come here to say something?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"H-Haru..." I breathed, looking at him in shock. He turned around and stared at me while leaning against the front door.

"Get out." He said simply, holding the door open for me.

"No." I said, getting up off the stool I was sat on.

"Miztuani-" I cut him off.

"Use my name, damn it. You know it, so say it. I haven't called you Yoshida-kun since walking in here, have I? So please, Haru... Let me talk..." His face changed slightly, but his cold front was still in tact.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll listen to what you want to say," I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. "What do you want, Shizuku?" He asked, sitting down across from me.

"I want you back... I hate being away from you Haru! I miss having you around me all the time. I miss talking to you and I miss kissing you. I miss you, Haru. And I'm sorry for not believing in you. You deserve more faith than that. You deserve so much more than me... I can barely function in this relationship. You need love and affection and I-I don't know how to give you those things very well... You're always so gentle with me, and so caring, but I don't know how to reciprocate those actions. I stumble and I fall, yet you put up with me. You let me give you my minute amount of love, and you think it's enough? Why are you with some lame virgin who can barely kiss you without turning bright red and running off?! Why do you love me?!" I screamed at him, letting the tears fall down my face freely.

Haru was silent. Neither of us moved for what felt like forever.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my face, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I don't like it when you cry. Don't do it." He said, drying the last of my tears with his sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, meaning it in more way than one.

"I know you are... And I love you too." He said, resting his head in my neck. I shuddered at the feeling of his breath on my collarbone.

Natsume's words echoed in my ear.

 _"Give him everything, Shizuku. And let him give you everything. You two... You were made for him, and he was made for you..."_

Was I ready for this? Was he ready for this?

"Haru?" I asked, bringing my hand up to the back of his neck gently.

"Yes?" He answered, lifting his head from my neck and looking into my eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"W-why?" He asked, holding me at arms length from him.

"B-because I-I want... Uh..." Just say it. Just say it Shizuku!

"D-do you want to have sex with me, Shizuku?" He asked bluntly.

"Don't say it like that!" I shouted, hitting his chest with my fists.

"Is that not what you wanted to do?" Haru questioned, grabbing my fists in his hands and holding them to his chest.

"Well... Y-yeah, but, you could've said it a bit more graciously than that..." I said, looking up at him.

"Does it matter what we call it?" He inquired, gazing at me in confusion.

"Haru, just say yes or no." I demanded softly, feeling the warmth of his chest on my hands.

"Yes." He said simply, pulling me closer.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second!" I yelped as he pushed his lips onto mine, hardly giving me time to process what I was asking for.

His hands snaked around my waist and held me close to his form.

"Shizuku..." He breathed as he detached our lips for air.

"H-haru..." I whispered looking into his eyes then biting my lip.

"W-where should we...?" He asked, looking around the apartment.

"Y-your room okay?" I suggested, looking down the hall.

"That sounds fine. Come on." He said, holding his hand out for me to take. I looked at it then up at him. His eyes were sparkling, but his pupils were dilated slightly with a look I was unfamiliar with...

 _Lust..._

Haru was lusting for me? Oh God...

He led me down the hall, keeping our fingers intertwined to whole time.

"Shizuku." Haru's voice rang through my ears.

"Yes?" I asked, peering into his eyes for a few moments.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking my chin in his hand.

"I trust you more than anyone in this entire world Haru." I responded, wrapping my hand around his wrist gently.

"Okay." He said, leaning in and connecting our lips once more.

This kiss felt different than the one we shared in the living room a few minutes prior.

This kiss had passion behind it.

I never want it to end...

Haru opened the door and pulled me into his room by the waist. I gripped onto his shirt as he kissed me desperately, as if he was trying to get every ounce of affection from my kiss.

"Haru... Haru..." I moaned softly into the kiss.

"C-can I, uh, undress you yet?" He asked, looking at my shirt for permission.

"Yes... Get it off me, Haru." I begged, tugging at the hem already. His fingers rubbed my hips gently, then slipping under the fabric of my shirt slowly, dragging the article of clothing upwards and off of me. His eyes enlarged slightly, seeing me with no shirt on was something he'd never seen before. Because I wasn't one to wear bikinis.

"Shizuku..." He said softly, as if in awe of what he discovered.

"D-don't just st-are at m-me like that... You take off your shirt now." I commanded, tugging on the sleeve.

"Alright, hold on." He said, pulling the material off of his torso.

My hands reached out for his shoulders.

"Shizuku, what are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

In all honesty, I didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted to feel more of his skin on mine. He was so warm...

I leaned into his neck and kissed it gently, gauging his reaction. His hands tightened around my waist slightly, giving me the information I so desired. I continued my assault, gently biting down right below his ear.

"Oh, Shizuku..." He growled softly, nuzzling my head gently.

"Is that alright Haru?" I asked, kissing the red mark I just left on his neck.

"I like that a lot. I might like it more than kissing you." He commented breathily.

"Can you do the same for me, then?" I asked, pulling away from his neck.

"I'd love to." He smiled, kissing my lips lightly before sucking on my collarbone gently.

"Oh! Haru!" I gasped, entangling my fingers in his hair. He wasn't wrong when he said this was almost better than kissing. His tongue traced the hollow of my throat gently before nipping at the side of my neck carefully. Everything he was doing was sending shock waves to my... lower parts...

A damp heat settled in between my legs, leaving me with a dull throbbing sensation that was becoming more and more painful the longer it was left unattended.

"H-Haru... It hurts..." I moaned. He pulled away from my neck breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was biting that hard..." He said, glancing into my eyes before staring at my neck with a little look of pride on his face.

"No, not my neck... Lower..." I said, taking his hand and guiding it to the hem of my skirt. He looked at me for a moment and then down at my skirt.

"It hurts here?" He asked, putting pressure on my stomach. I shook my head.

"No... Lower..." I whimpered.

"Here?" He asked, moving his hand a little bit closer to where I needed him.

"No! Haru, here." I said, moving his hand onto my center.

"O-oh... Um, alright. I-I'll do something about it right away." He said, beginning to rub gently.

"Oohhh..." I moaned out, biting my lip a bit harder.

"Is that alright?" He asked, continuing his movements.

"Y-yes Haru, I-I like that." I said, gripping his shoulder.

"Lie down, Shizuku..." He whispered into my ear. I did as he asked and laid myself down on his bed.

"Haru." I breathed as he followed me down, kissing my face while lying over me.

"You're beautiful, Shizuku. You really are..." He said, intertwining our fingers and interlocking our lips in another passionate kiss. His tongue slipped across my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance to my mouth. I'd never kissed like this before... I opened my mouth anyway and let Haru's tongue slid between my lips. He gripped my hair firmly, pulling my head closer to his deepening our kiss.

His hand started tugging down my panties slowly, waiting for my reaction.

I pulled back from the kiss for a moment before looking at what he had on.

"You've got too many pieces of clothing on." I whined, unbuttoning his pants.

"You have more on than I do." He observed.

"Then get them off me." I offered, unzipping the side of my skirt.

"With pleasure." He smiled and pulled my skirt all the way off, letting me drag his pants off as well. Leaving us both in our underwear.

We stopped for a few moments, looking at each other with lust and confusion. What do we do now?

"C-can I remove these?" He asked, signaling to my white panties that were almost half way down my thighs.

"Yes." I said, giving permission. Haru quickly stripped me of the offending material and looked at my bare center.

"Shizuku." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Haru?" I asked, wondering what was stopping his advances.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" He questioned, looking towards his bedside drawer.

"N-no, that's alright. I'm on the pill." I said.

"What pill?" He asked, pulling his boxers off.

"B-birth control..." I said, already embarrassed by this mood killing conversation.

"Oh, alright." His previous childlike curiosity was gone and his lips had found mine again. His hands wandered up my sides and onto my breasts, massaging them gently.

"O-Ohh... Haru." I moaned his name softly.

"Shizuku... Kibito." He groaned into my mouth.

"Haru, I'm ready..." I said, pulling his face away from mine.

"Are you sure? We don't have to right now." Haru assured me.

"I want to, Haru. I love you..." I said, cradling his face in my hands.

"I love you too, Shizuku." He confessed, kissing my forehead. Haru's hand went down onto my sex and felt around for a second before he pushed a finger inside me.

"Oh!" I gasped at the new sensation.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked, moving his finger around gently.

"Y-yes. Please. Haru." I begged. He lowered himself onto me, spreading my legs a bit wider with his knees so he could fit between them. I felt something hot poking at my entrance.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He said, pushing forward slowly.

I felt so full...

Oh... God...

Haru stopped a few moments later.

"T-that's not so bad, why does everyone say it hurts?" I asked, looking up at Haru's pained expression.

"I'm not even half way in, Shizuku." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Y-you're not?" I asked.

He felt so big... How could he not be all the way in yet?

"I'm, uh, at your hymen." He said, pushing a little bit to create a stinging pressure within me.

"Just, do it, Haru. All the way not stoping. Alright?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend nervously.

"It'll hurt you if I do that Shizuku." He said, protesting.

"It's going to hurt me either way. I'd rather get you inside me faster, Haru. So please." I said, interlocking both of our hands together.

"Okay... On the count of three. One... Two... Three!" He said, pushing forward and breaking my barrier, causing a hot, burning pain to erupt in my stomach.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain, gripping Haru's hands tightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I love you, Shizuku. Kibito... Watashi no ai." He whimpered into my ear, kissing my neck gently.

I was in pain.

There was no doubt about that, I almost wanted him to pull out but I'd never been this close to Haru before. And it was incredible. I could feel everything right now. And his sweet words were heart melting.

"Is the pain starting to go away? Do you want me to pull out?" Haru asked after a few more minutes.

"It's still there, but I want you to move." I said, pushing my hips against his experimentally. It still hurt, but there was something underneath it that I wanted more of.

"Alright." He said, moving his hips back gently. A few moments later he pushed forward, filling me up again.

Something about his movements were stimulating. I could feel him deep inside me, stretching my virgin walls.

I liked the position we were in as well... I could see his face and watch his facial expressions change. He was in a euphoric state at the moment, the pleasure was written across his features. But he was holding back because of me.

Was it pleasurable?

Not particularly.

But did I feel Haru's love for me?

Absolutely yes.

"Shizuku... Y-you aren't making any of the noises you did earlier... Does it not feel good? Am I doing it wrong?" Haru asked in a panic.

"No! No! Haru, it's great. You're great. Please don't stop-oh!" I gasped as he thrust particularly hard into me.

"Did that feel good?" He inquired, looking at me curiously.

"Y-yes, do it again. Please, Haru." I begged. That movement had me yearning for more of that sensation. Whatever he did felt incredible, and I could easily see the appeal in doing this again.

Haru started moving harder into me, bringing his lips to my throat and kissing the skin there softly.

"Oh oh oh. H-h-haru!" I chanted into his ear, softly egging him to continue his actions.

"S-shizuku. You're really good at this." He complimented right as he hit a spot inside of me that almost released this tight coil in my stomach.

"H-haru, right there. Don't stop!" I mewled, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"S-shizuku!" He groaned, moving faster than before.

"Haru-ah! I-I love you!" I shouted, gripping his shoulder with my free hand.

"I love you as well, Shizuku!" Haru gasped into my neck.

"I feel close to something, Haru!" I shouted, barely able to form coherent sentences.

"Me too, Shizuku. Together... Release with me." I nodded in a bobble head like fashion as he continued to pound into me at an alarming rate.

"Haru! Haru!" I shouted his name as if it would make this pressure in my lower abdomen go away.

"Shizuku! Watashi no ai!" Haru yelled.

"HARU!" I shrieked as an overwhelming sense of pleasure came over me in that moment.

"SHIZUKU!" Haru exclaimed, thrusting one more time into me before holding still.

Warmth flooded my lower regions as Haru and I both looked at each other in amazement.

The only sound in the room was the sound of our breathing and our hearts racing inside our chests.

Haru decided to speak first.

"I love you, Shizuku. I really do." He said, pulling out of me.

"I love you too, Haru. I love you with everything I have." I responded, smiling. Haru's face turned dark for a few moments.

"You're bleeding." He said, looking at my center with pain in his eyes.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore. You made that go away for me... You gave me pleasure." I said, grabbing his hand and bringing it to my face.

"That's good. You gave me pleasure as well." He said, kissing my stomach gently.

"I'm glad." I said, running my fingers through his messy hair gently.

"I was your first?" He asked, eyeing me slightly.

"Obviously," I said, looking down at the mess we made. "W-was I yours?"

"N-no... I'm sorry..." He said, looking down in embarrassment.

"B-but you didn't know what felt good for me the first time around..." I commented.

"That's because the girl I gave it to was really experienced and just took my virginity for fun... Tonight I made love to you, Shizuku. And no one else can have that from me but you." Haru said, kissing me delicately.

"I'm happy, Haru. I'm very happy." I said, kissing his jawline gently.

"C-can we shower together, Shizuku? To get this blood and other things off you?" Haru asked, blushing.

"Yes, Haru. I'd like that." He smiled and lifted me into his arms gently.

"Well... This is a new part of our relationship. I can't wait to do it again." Haru said animatedly.

"I'm going to need this shower then..."


End file.
